


Meditation

by SwordsandShields99



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsandShields99/pseuds/SwordsandShields99
Summary: Solas tries to distract himself from his growing feelings towards the Inquisitor with some quiet meditation. When the Inquisitor unknowingly interrupts, it doesn't quite go according to plan.(This is pure smut with some feelings)
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 16





	Meditation

He was over 8,000 years old, and yet somehow after all the heartbreak and all of the loss, his heart beat in his chest loudly at the thought of her. He huffed loudly, annoyed with himself for such ridiculousness. And yet… her smile lingered in his memory, the touch of her fingers on his as she said goodnight and walked towards her tent made his skin tingle, and the faint light in her tent silhouetting her figure in the tent as she undressed tightened his chest and stomach in ways he thought himself too old to still feel. 

She had become a companion, a friend, and something a bit more despite his continued attempts at keeping his distance. They had kissed in the fade, and despite his best efforts once more on her balcony, further cementing their relationship. Now, long glances and short but sweet caresses were commonplace between them. 

Why, even on the way to camp this evening she fell behind the group to walk by his side, taking his hand confidently in hers as she asked him more questions than he could count about the fade and spirits he had encountered. Even now he smiled at the memory. 

After a moment at the fire in camp, trying much too hard not to turn around to further inspect her silhouette undressing, he stood and walked down the hill towards a small cave he had noticed. He needed to meditate. It would do him good. The cave smelled damp and musty, and he heard the trickle of water. He allowed his eyes to adjust a moment before he was able to make out a pool of water that wrapped around a large rock formation. Once his eyes had adjusted he could see perfectly with the light of the deep mushrooms that had sprouted about. He moved to the back side of the cave and began removing his clothes methodically, folding them into a small neat pile. 

He cast a few heat spells into the pool, and smiled as the water turned into a hot bath. Steam began to fill the cave and he slowly sunk into the water. His muscles were more sore than he had realized, and he breathed out a slow sigh. 

Suddenly, light entered the cave. His winced as the light grew brighter. 

“Anyone in here?” a rough Fereldan accent shouted out. Even with the light the human couldn’t see more than a foot in front of him. Solas rolled his eyes. Perhaps he should alert the man to his presence. On second thought, perhaps if he said nothing the scout would leave him in peace. The scout seemed satisfied and bent down to fill a bucket with the water. “Huh,” the scout mumbled in confusion. “Warm.” The scout rose with his bucket and left the cave. 

Solas relaxed his eyes and turned his back towards the large rock formation in the center of the pond and settled until just his head was above the water. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He molded the air around him and began to circulate a large ball of water beneath him so that he could sit atop it. It was easy to maintain as long as he held his focus. He folded his legs and placed his hands on his knees. He began to meditate on the fade around him, and focus only on the air and water circulating beneath him. 

His ear twitched as he heard something at the front of the cave. He opened one eye and saw no light entering the space. He easily maintained the rotating ball of water beneath him, his makeshift seat, as he reached out hesitantly with his mana, but instantly retreated when he sensed the mana of another elf to avoid being detected. 

He heard the elf put their hand in the water and sigh. It was Ellana. He didn’t wish to startle her, and thought it best that he keep to himself. He had been all too eager to be with her earlier in the evening. Better to let her get her water and leave, so that he could return to his meditation. 

He heard the rustling of cloth, and the splashing of water, and once again Ellana let out a long sigh. She was getting in too? Spirits preserve him. He cast two more heat spells in the water and listened carefully. He heard soft splashes of water on her skin and he breathed a bit more heavily, trying to maintain his focus on the orb of water beneath him rather than on the mental image of Ellana’s nimble fingers washing her soft skin in the water just a few meters away. 

Eventually, the soft splashes lessened and he heard her breathing slowly and deliberately. Perhaps she would meditate here as well. She was clearly struggling to find peace, and she huffed unhappily and a larger splash of water hit the rocks. 

Solas cast two more heat spells and focused his mana to make the atmosphere more peaceful. He heard her sigh once more as she sunk back down into the water, and a small smile spread across his lips. He knew that she longed for more between them. Knew that he couldn’t offer her what she deserved. But if he could offer her even a small amount of peace in all of this chaos, it would give his heart some small amount of happiness. 

He listened as her breathing grew deeper and more evenly paced. She was relaxed. He tried to resume his focus on his own meditation. He tried quieting his mind. But he soon found himself listening to her breathing once more. He heard her inhale sharply. Perhaps he hadn’t helped her to find peace as much as he had thought. Before he could attempt to use his mana to create a more peaceful atmosphere, he heard another sharp intake of breath, and a shuddered sigh along with a few small splashes of water. 

It mattered not what he told himself, it mattered not that he told himself she was just struggling to meditate. When she let out a small, soft, breathy moan there was no question what was happening on the other side of the cave. 

He struggled with what to do. Interrupt her before things went further and feign ignorance? Attempt to flee the cave when her eyes were shut? No, it wasn’t worth getting caught that way. 

A louder moan came from the cave, followed by another, and another. Each one in quick succession, gaining volume and intensity. He felt his cock twitch to life between his legs. He heard the water lapping against the rock behind her as she began swaying and pressing against the rock formation that separated them. 

“Oh gods!” she moaned loudly. 

He pictured her nimble fingers working between her legs, imagined her wetness leaking into the pool around her. 

He breathed slowly and deliberately then, trying to focus on maintaining his seat while also trying to tame himself. It wasn’t working however. His need grew, and he felt the rotating ball of water brush against his cock and he nearly gave himself away. He bit down hard on his lip to avoid moaning and used more of his mana to maintain the rotation of the water. It continued brushing against his cock and his balls and he wasn’t sure he could maintain it if everything continued. 

Ellana was groaning behind him now, grunting with each thrust of her hand. “Solas, please!” she whined softly, and his eyes shot open. The rotating water began to lose its spherical shape due to his lack of concentration. He managed to salvage it, but he slowed the sphere until it was just a small orb in front of him. His feet hit the ground and he pressed his back against the center rock formation. He told himself to focus on maintaining the small orb of rotating water in front of him, not on the sounds of the beautiful elven girl behind him. 

“Solas,” she breathed again, panting loudly. 

  
Once more, he lost his focus and the orb of water dropped and rubbed against his completely erect cock. He balled up his fist and bit the back of his hand to muffle his groan. It was all too much. He kept the rotating water pressed against his cock, and his hips began thrusting of their own accord. 

“Oh!” Ellana moaned loudly, “Yes, Solas! Just like that! Don’t stop!” 

Whatever he was doing in her fantasy, was nothing compared to what he would do to her if he were to round the rock formation now. He would press her up against it and enter her with such a hunger that… he stopped himself there. No! He must not! 

“Oh gooooddss” she hissed and the splashing of water grew in intensity. 

He could bear it no longer. He reached down and grabbed himself tightly, the orb of water continuing to massage his balls. He could only massage himself slowly or he would give himself away with the splashing of the water around him, but it wasn’t enough. He added more heat to the water and brought the orb of water to his cock. He molded it perfectly to himself and began to vibrate the water around it as quickly as he could manage. He threw his head back in abandon against the rock. If he hadn’t been so lost to the sensations below it would have hurt. 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh!” Ellana moaned quickly, nearing her climax. “I need you,” she breathed and Solas clenched his fist, hitting the rock behind him. 

As good as the water felt around him, he knew it paled in comparison. He imagined sinking into her warmth, her walls molding to his member. He bit his cheek to suppress his groan. 

“Oh!” she said loudly and abruptly. “Solas!” she practically screamed and it echoed throughout the cave. 

He added warmth to the vibrating water around him, and while she screamed he grabbed himself and pumped hard. He released quickly and spent himself into the water. 

Ellana’s screams quickly turned to soft moans with a few jerky grunts. He imagined her walls spasming around her digit, her clit pulsing against her palm, and the last few spurts of his release hit him hard as his eyes rolled back and he held his breath to avoid groaning loudly. 

Ellana sighed softly, but there was a hint of sadness too. “Solas,” he thought she whispered, but he wasn’t sure. He heard the water drip as she stood. She dried off quickly and he felt as if the cave grew much colder as she left. 

He peered around the large rock formation to make sure she had truly gone, and then searched with his mana, but she was no longer in the cave. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the rocks. His cock still throbbed painfully between his legs. He rolled his eyes at himself. He was 8,000 years old and still found himself with a painful erection for a woman he couldn’t have. 

He waited for a few moments to pass, and when it did not, he reached down and stroked himself slowly. He could still hear her moans, still hear the water slosh in the rhythm of her ministrations... could still hear her screaming his name over and over as she climaxed. 

He thought for a moment, and then quietly let her name escape his lips as he continued to stroke himself. As he said it, he began pumping more forcefully. He used the water once more and thrust into it, pumping his hips with wild abandon. “Ellana,” he said once more with a bit more confidence. After all, if she was doing it, it would be alright for him to imagine her that way as he tended to himself. 

He imagined it was she he was pounding into instead of the orb of vibrating water. Imagined sinking his fingers into the flesh of her hips. Imagined biting down on her neck as she groaned for him. 

This time, he took his time, and paid no mind to the sound of splashing around him. In his time, he would have spent hours in bed with her at a time. Or more. It is what he longed for now. He brought himself close many times before backing away from it. However, he remembered this wasn’t his time. He didn’t have the time. It would be dawn before he knew it. He cast one more heat spell in the water and pounded with all his might into his fist. “Ellana!” he stuttered as he climaxed, followed by a long, deep groan, and he collapsed over the side of the pool, his head resting on his arm. 

He sighed deeply. He shouldn’t have imagined her. Shouldn’t have said her name. Because now… he wouldn’t be satisfied unless it was actually her. He would long for her with newfound passion now. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to close his heart back up, and rebuild the walls he had so carefully maintained. 


End file.
